Spirit Coma
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: Kaito Kuroba's just a regular middle school student walking home from school when he meets Shinichi Kudo, a ghost  actually just in a coma  with amnesia who goes by Conan. KaiShin/ShinKai  Don't know yet ...


A/N: I had this sudden inspiration for a fanfic when I was lying in bed, and ended up typing a summary for this. I always wanted to do a fanfic for when a character is in a coma and appears to another character as a ghost. Plus I love this pairing! Hope you like this one! R&R!

* * *

><p>Sighing, Kuroba Kaito kicked at the fallen leaves. That day had been horrible for him. Even though he and Aoko were probably the smartest people in their grade, and their teacher's tolerance for their fights was pretty high, there were still other factors. The transfer, Hakuba, kept chasing Aoko, then getting involved in his and Aoko's petty quarrels. There was also that insufferable witch, Akako. She, unlike Hakuba was entirely after Kaito, trying spells and all that mumbo jumbo.<p>

Trying to cheer himself up, he conjured up some spring flowers to brighten up the fall and scattered them around him.

"That's so cool! How'd you do that? I didn't see anything in your pockets before!"

Spinning around, Kaito came face to face with a hovering boy around his age. The strange thing was, he looked exactly like him. "Who-who are you?"

Giggling, the boy spun around, still in the air. "I'm Conan! What's your name?"

"Kuroba Kaito."

The boy paused. "Kaito? As in thief? Do you steal? My mom and dad always tell me that it's bad to steal, and when I grow up, I'm going to be a detective, so I can catch all the thieves!"

Kaito sweatdropped. "Uh, no. I don't steal. I'm a magician, see?" To prove his point, Kaito pulled off his baseball cap and five doves flew out. "My dad's a magician and he teaches me some tricks."

"Where do you get those doves? Are they your pets?" Now the boy was hanging onto Kaito's shoulders, legs suspended above his head."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, Conan's a strange name."

"It's like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of Sherlock Holmes. Have you ever read it? It's my favorite mystery series and it's my parents' too."

"Aren't you a bit young for Doyle?"

"Nah. See, the thing is, I don't know who I am! I just know that people call me Conan along with some other details! I remember all the things I learned in school, but none about my own life. I was trying to find some clues about myself when I bumped into you. I was thinking you could've been related to me, but I guess not."

Now Kaito freaked. "So you're a ghost with amnesia…! Do you even know what your last name is?"

"Of course I do, silly! It's Kudo." Conan resumed his giggles and continued circling around Kaito.

"Wait, like the famous mystery author Kudo Yuusaku?"

"Yup!" Conan paused to look at Kaito.

"Don't they only have one son? And he's in high school. You look about my age and I'm only in middle school."

"Since you obviously know who I am, let's go find my body, cause I can't ask people where I'm being hospitalized. Nobody's been able to see me before! You can help me!" Conan exclaimed, grabbing onto Kaito's wrist. Kaito shivered as he felt the ghost touch him. He had thought that ghost couldn't grab hold of actual object or people. Plus it was kind of creepy how the boy had the mindset of an 8-year-old and looked like a high schooler, along with having the same face.

"We first need to find where your body is though. We can go to my house and search the Internet for any reports of accidents or something. Definitely involving you though, or else there's no significance."

"Fine." Pouting, Conan let go of Kaito's wrist. "Where's your house?"

"Uh, it's around here. We just go down this street and turn to the left. Are you sure no one can see you?" Kaito glanced uncertainly at Conan.

"Well, you're the first that I know of. If anybody else has, they certainly haven't shown it." Conan drifted ahead. "Come on!"

Sighing again, Kaito trudged on, reaching his house in no time while chatting with Conan.

"Well, here we are." Kaito proclaimed.

"Let's go in."

Trudging up to his room, he quietly muttered to the poster of his deceased father, Kaito Touichi, "I'm home."

"And welcome home!" Conan giggled.

Ignoring the ghost boy, Kaito turned on his computer and searched up "Kudo Shinichi," which was the name of the son of Kudo Yuusaku.

Up popped 8,987 results. Whistling, Kaito thought, _He's been busy, getting this many hits_. Specifying the search to "Kudo Shinichi coma," he received around 20 hits that were relevant to the topic.

Clicking on the first, it was a newspaper article from the Beika Times.

_On the morning of August 15, 17-year-old Kudo Shinichi, the teen detective, was hit by an oncoming bus speeding a red light._ There was more information, but Kaito scrolled through the article to find what he had been looking for. _Currently, the teen is in a coma and recuperating at the Beika Hospital, where many eagerly await his revival from his comatose state._

Kaito turned to Conan, or rather, Shinichi, and explained to him the situation. "Apparently you're in a coma after being hit by a bus, and you're hospitalized at the Beika Hospital. Let's go check it out tomorrow."

Shinichi's face was grave. "Now I remember that incident, but only that fraction of a moment. I saw the driver's face. It wasn't an accident. It was planned. That was the happy face of a crazed murderer."

Now Kaito was in shock. "How do you know for sure?"

"Well, either he was high or he was a murderer. Take your pick. That face was too giddy to be a person with normal mindset or a person daydreaming. Plus the black clothes and long silver hair could be some pretty suspicious aspects."

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt until we check it out. In the meantime, I'm going to do some homework while you can just hang around or something."

"Show me some more magic!"

"One trick. Then I need to work on homework."

Mentally groaning, Kaito proceeded to perform the trick that he had been doing since he was 8. First, he grabbed a pencil, then threw it up in the air, where it stayed suspended for a while until he grabbed it out of the air to use it for his homework.

Turning to Shinichi, he saw how his eyes sparkled with admiration. Kaito wasn't used to such praise, so he turned away, blushing.

"That was so cool! Show me how!"

"No, now leave me alone. I need to work."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to pass by quite leisurely, as Kaito did his homework, was called down for dinner by his mom a few hours later, performed some more tricks for Shinichi, and was about to tuck into bed when Shinichi suddenly asked, "What if after I wake up from my coma, I don't remember you or my actual life?"<p>

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, then we can just catch you up and jog your memory, right?" Kaito yawned. "Let's sleep. Do ghosts even sleep?"

"How should I know? I know that in the night my consciousness kind of shuts down. Would that count as sleeping?"

Yawning again, Kaito sleepily replied, "I guess so. Let's check out your body tomorrow. G'night."

"Night." Shinichi responded, but Kaito was already asleep, lightly snoring, quietly breathing in and out." Staring down at his doppelganger, Shinichi felt his eyelids grow heavy as he slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaito wearily flickered his eyes open the next morning, rubbing them warily when he saw a boy sleeping in the same bed as him, face only inches away. Shooting out of bed, everything that had happened the previous day came rushing back to him.<p>

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he nudged Shinichi, slightly surprised that he could touch the comatose boy's spirit._ I must be psychic or something_. "Hey, wake up. Today's a Saturday, so we can go visit the hospital. I don't have school."

"M-kay." Shinichi sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Guess what! I think ghosts do sleep, but only if they want to."

Rolling his eyes, Kaito stripped out of his pajamas, changing into a blue t-shirt with doves on them. The shirt was part of one of his tricks, where he made the doves on his shirt fly off. Pulling on some khakis, he was suddenly aware that Shinichi was facing the window, not Kaito. "What's wrong?" Shinichi's face turned slightly, and Kaito swore that if ghosts could blush, this was what Shinichi was doing. "Oh, right. Clothes. Decency. Forgot about that little detail. Heh. Sorry." Flushing scarlet, Kaito finished pulling on his pants. "You can look now."

As Shinichi turned back towards Kaito, he was still blushing crimson, even though he was slightly transparent, there was still a shape and you could see colors. For the first time since he met him, Kaito finally took a look at what Shinichi was wearing. It was a green and yellow hoodie with denim jeans. It was simple, yet it actually looked really good on him.

"Okay, so let's go to the hospital now!" Grinning again, Shinichi floated to Kaito's door, sinking through it.

As Kaito jogged to keep up with the hyperactive spirit, he thought to him, _Do you still want me to call you Conan or can I call you Shinichi?_

To his surprise, Shinichi, or Conan, spun around and grinned, thinking back to him, _Shinichi's fine_.

_I guess we're telepathic, huh?_

_Cool-ness._

Kaito grinned at the cliché phrase. He was still a teenager at heart, even if he acted like an 8-year-old sometimes.

_We're almost there. The Beika Hospital is just a block away._

_Okay. I'll go ahead. I'll meet you there._

_Wait! You don't know which-_

His thought message to Shinichi was cut off as he saw the teen turn onto a street. The exact opposite direction of the hospital. Mentally facepalming, he turned the right way, and thought furiously, _Get over here! You went the opposite direction!_

_Uh… I'm… trouble… Not good…_

Shinichi's thought was cut off, but it sounded like static on the phone. He could only catch parts of what he said. Sprinting in the direction Shinichi had gone, Kaito wondered what could have happened, only to bump into the one person he didn't want to see. Well, one of the many.

"Oh, hello Kaito-kun. I was wondering, do you know this spirit here? I seem to have run into him and he refuses to pass on. He seems rather insistent on joining you. He said you're searching for something? He claimed that he can't leave until he finds his body and returns to it.

Groaning, Kaito slumped to the ground. "This is what you called me over for? You said trouble so I expected something other than my classmate Akako," _even if she is trouble for ghosts and spirits, I would assume. _The last part he thought, sending it to Shinichi. "Are you serious? I thought something bad had happened. I told you to wait didn't I?"

Shinichi winced. "Sorry…" He floated over to Kaito. _Besides, she creeps me out. There's something weird about her._

_Well, duh! She's a witch. As in she can raise the dead, I guess. She once put a spell on me. Not pleasant at all._

"Well this is curious," Akako mused. "It seems that the two of you can converse telepathically." Staring into Kaito's eyes, she merely stated, _I guess I can too, but not into that ghost boy's mind._

"Woah! Get out of my head! Private property here!" Kaito protectively wrapped his arms around his messy hair. "Oh crap, I forgot to brush my hair." He turned to Shinichi. "I still have a bedhead don't I?" Obviously trying not to laugh, the spirit nodded slightly while snickering quietly. "Anyway, we have to go. We have something planned."

"May I join you? Besides, I don't think the hospital is open to visitors at 6:45 in the morning."

"Are you freakin' serious? It's 6:45? I thought it was like 7:30 or something!" Sighing, he turned to Shinichi. "Hey, you want to go see if we can find any other clues before the hospital opens for visitors?"

Twirling around himself, Shinichi contemplated the choices. Either go with the creepy crazy witch girl or explore the town with Kaito to look for clues. Definitely Kaito. Shinichi blushed crimson, again reminding himself of the alternate reason for wanting to tag along with Kaito.

Obviously confused, Kaito just shrugged and dragged himself off the ground, brushing off his pants. Turning around, he called back to Shinichi, "You comin' with?"

"Wait for me!"

Gazing at the receding backs of the two boys, Akako muttered to herself. "A boy and a ghost. I wonder how that'll turn out. Do you think romance can be fulfilled like that?"

A spirit materialized behind Akako. "I wonder… Anyway, they must be dense if they didn't notice me at all. I was here all along." Grinning, the spirit continued, "Let's see how this turns out. It'll be interesting, to say the least."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, well, well. Seems Akako has a spirit tagging along too. Apparently she can tell there's romance blossoming. The only problem is, how will it be fulfilled? I have no idea either. Hope you liked this chapter! I know the plot is kind of overused but it's really cute and I love ShinichixKaito! They make such a cute couple but not many people support it. *sniff* It's so sad… Sorry if they seem a bit too OOC. I don't know who's going to be seme or uke, but Shinichi somehow ended up really childish and Kaito's too serious. It's like their roles were reversed... Anyway, review please! I really want some advice because I'm aiming to make my writing a lot stronger and better, to put it simply. Till next time!


End file.
